¿Sera correspondido?
by Hori-Rin
Summary: Ayase Eli está enamorada de su compañera Tojo Nozomi pero probablemente sus sentimientos no sean correspondidos ya que Nozomi está interesada en otra persona. Eli hará lo que sea para ganarse el amor que cree merecer y tendrá que pasar por algunos problemas, estos llevan nombre y apellido, Hoshizora Rin y Sonoda Umi.
1. Chapter 1

_**08:00 a.m – Departamento de Tojo Nozomi.**_

 _¡Rayos, Umi-chan me matara por llegar tarde de nuevo!_ – **una joven de ojos turquesa corría por su hogar en busca de su moño, pero parecía que a este le habían salido pies y salió huyendo.**

 **El sonido del timbre resonó en todo el lugar, seguramente era Umi. No le quedo otra que dejar de buscar la prenda y abrir la puerta. Ahí estaba, con su rostro obviamente molesto.**

¡Demonios, Nozomi, vamos tarde de nuevo, toma tus cosas y vámonos! – **la peliazul tomo la mano de la mayor y la saco a rastras del departamento** – No sé cuántas veces van esta semana, pero me estoy comenzando a molestar.

Tu siempre estas molesta – **dijo la chica en un susurro. La menor solo la miro con seriedad.**

No juegues conmigo, Nozomi ¿No volviste a dormir?

No pude, siento que algo malo está por pasar en un futuro, pero no sé qué es – **su rostro tenía un ligero ceño fruncido.**

¿Consultaste las cartas?

Si, la verdad, no quiero recordar lo resultados que estas me dieron, así que no hablemos de eso.

 **Ambas caminaron el resto del camino en silencio. Llegaron a la entrada de la escuela Otonokizaka donde tenían que separarse para ir a sus respectivas aulas. Antes de entrar se soltaron las manos.**

Nos vemos a la salida **– Nozomi le dio un beso en la mejilla a Umi, claramente, ella se sonrojo salvajemente.**

N-Nos v-vemos.

 **Olvide mencionarlo, pero Umi, Nozomi y Rin, son amigas de la infancia, casi hermanas, su relación era muy especial, tanto que Nozomi siempre se despedía y saludaba con un beso en la mejilla…O simplemente quiero ver el mundo arder.**

Me pregunto dónde estará Rin-chan...- **No le duro mucho la duda, puesto que alguien la abrazo por la espalda.**

¡Buenos días nya! – **la pelinaranja le dio un largo beso en el mismo lugar donde se lo había dado a Umi.**

 **La mayor río –** Buenos días, Rin-chan.

¿Pudiste dormir bien? – **preguntó.**

No, de nuevo me quede dormida en la madrugada– **ambas caminaban en dirección al piso de los salones de tercero. Esa era la rutina de todos los días. Umi la dejaba en la entrada y Rin la llevaba a su aula.**

Kayocchin trajo un moño muy lindo hoy, el verde le queda bien nya – exclamaba la pelinaranja.

Me lo imagino, Hanayo-chan es muy linda.

¿Y que paso con la rubia, te siguió acosando nya?

No lo hizo, tu creíste que fue así, ella es un amor – **Nozomi detuvo su andar pues había llegado a su destino** –Nos vemos~

¡HEY! – **Rin gritó, se veía molesta.**

¡Oh vaya! Casi lo olvido~ - **Nozomi se acercó y antes de poder darle el beso a Rin esta le había besado en los labios.**

¡Nos vemos después nya! – **la chica gato corría mientras reía.**

 _Definitivamente la castigare más tarde_ ~ - **no tardo en adentrarse al aula. Cuando entro, la vio ahí, sentada en su pupitre mientras leía, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de su presencia al llegar detrás de ella** –Buenos días, E-l-i-cch-i

N-Nozomi, c-cuando llegaste – **Ayase Eli, presidenta del consejo estudiantil, compañera y amiga de Nozomi, un tanto despistada para su gusto.**

Recién llegue, pero estabas tan concentrada en tu libro que no me notaste – **dijo con fingida tristeza.**

V-Vamos, no es para tanto – **Eli se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Nozomi aprovecho y paso sus brazos por el cuello de la rubia.**

¡Los abrazos de Elicchi son los mejores! – **exclamo la muchacha.**

 **En cambio, Eli estaba en el trance de todos los días, aun no se acostumbraba a que Nozomi la abrazara de esa manera.**

¿Ustedes de nuevo? Saben que todas las están viendo – **una pequeña pelinegra las miraba con repulsión.**

Vamos, Nicocchi, solo estas celosa~

¡Cállate tetona!

¡Nico! Que te he dicho de hablarle así a tu madre – **le regaño Eli.**

¡No comiencen, ustedes no son mis padres! – **era la misma discusión de todos los días.**

Tienes razón, eres adoptada – **Nozomi lloriqueaba.**

Bromeas – **dijo Eli** – si fuera adoptada no habríamos escogido a la más fea.

¡Eli, tú también!

 **Antes de que continuaran su discusión, el maestro había entrado al aula.**

 **Pasaron 3 clases más y el almuerzo llego.**

O-Oye, Nozomi, te gustaría almorzar conmigo – **preguntó Eli.**

Lo siento, Elicchi, estaré con Umi-chan y Rin-chan.

No lo creo – **habló Nico** – Rin estará conmigo, Hanayo y Tomate-chan

Creo que a Maki no le gustara que la llames así – **dijo Eli nerviosa.**

Como sea, sería bueno que ustedes dos estuvieran juntas.

Ehh~ Nicocchi quiere pasar tiempo con su tsundere favorita.

N-No me molestes, Nozomi – **tomo sus cosas y salió del aula.**

¿Iras con Umi?

Por lo visto no, estará con Honoka-chan y Kotori-chan - **entre sus mensajes estaba el de Umi diciendo que no podría estar con ella.**

Entonces seremos tu y yo **– Eli trataba de ocultar su felicidad, puesto que aunque fuera demasiado densa, ella estaba enamorada de Nozomi, y el pasar ese tiempo con ella seguro seria genial.**

 **Eli saco su bento pero Nozomi no lo hizo.**

No te hiciste desayuno hoy, ¿verdad?

 **La pelimorada estaba avergonzada, así que solo asintió.**

No tienes remedio – **la rusa acerco un poco de huevo a su boca, pero antes de que Nozomi lo comiera, una persona llego hasta ella.**

Nozomi – **Umi toco su hombro.**

¡Umi-chan! – **la mayor la abrazo** \- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Tu bento – **dicho esto, Umi le entrego una pequeña caja envuelta en un pañuelo color morado.**

Umi-chan… No tenías por qué, estas siendo demasiado amable **– Nozomi se sonrojo.**

Bueno, supuse que no te habías hecho nada hoy, así que lo hice yo – **Umi estaba igual que ella.**

 **En el fondo se escuchaban murmullos de las demás compañeras.**

 _¡Qué lindo!_

 _Me gustaría tener un novio como Sonoda-san_

 _Hacen tan linda pareja_

B-Bueno, creo que me voy, espero que lo disfrutes, Nozomi – **Umi hizo una reverencia hacia Eli y salió del salón.**

 **Nozomi tomo asiento de nuevo, solo que esta vez, se sentía incomoda, Eli no paraba de verla.**

Elicchi, ¿ocurre algo?

No, nada, solo que eres muy hermosa, y no me resisto a verte **– Eli le sonrió, esa sonrisa que solo a ella le mostraba.**

M-Mou, que injusta eres.

 **Eli solo continuo comiendo, con ese cumplido se sintió satisfecha.**

 **Al terminar el almuerzo, todas volvieron a sus asientos para continuar las clases.**

 **Nico (quien se sentaba a la derecha de Nozomi) le mando un pequeño papel.**

" _¿Oye vaca, disfrutaste tu almuerzo con Ayase –Densa- Eli?"_

 **Nozomi solo la miro con enojo, pues le había dicho reiterada veces que no la llamara por ese apodo.**

" _No es de tu incumbencia, Nicocchi. Además, ¿tu como la pasaste con Maki-chan 7u7?"_

 **De reojo vio como Nico se sonrojo.**

" _Todo fue normal, hasta que tu amiga gato nos comenzó a molestar, ¿Cómo la soportas? Es tan irritante"_

 _"Que te digo, aprendió de la mejor ;)"_

 **Se hubieran mandado mas mensajes, pero Eli las regaño con un simple "** Ajem" **Para que se detuvieran.**

 _Nico está en peligro de quedar castigada si no presta atención de nuevo, dejen de hacer eso._

 _Bu bu, Elicchi aburrida_ ~

 _Hablo enserio, Nozomi._

 _A-b-u-r-r-i-d-a –_ **deletreaba la ojiturquesa.**

¡TOJO, AYASE! Si quieren seguir hablando que sea afuera – **habían logrado su cometido, quedar castigadas.**

 **Salieron sin poner resistencia ya que sería inútil tratar de razonar con ese profesor.**

No puedo creer que este castigada – **Eli realmente no creía que la habían sacado del aula** – que clase de ejemplo doy como la presidenta.

Tranquila, Elicchi, es la primera vez que nos pasa esto. ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta por la escuela? Si algún maestro nos ve podemos decir que estamos patrullando o algo parecido.

B-Bien, pero no debemos meternos en más problemas.

 **Comenzaron a caminar por la escuela hasta llegar detrás del gimnasio, antes de que Eli continuara, Nozomi la detuvo e hizo una señal con su dedo de que debía guardar silencio.**

 _G-Gracias por venir, Sonoda-san._

 **Eli no se había percatado de quien era hasta escuchar el nombre, ella y Nozomi se asomaron por la esquina del edificio y ahí estaba ella, al parecer era una confesión.**

 _Umi-chan –_ **susurró Nozomi.**

 _¡Por favor! ¡Acepta mis sentimientos!_

 **La peliazul solo suspiro.**

 _Lo siento, no puedo, yo, y-yo estoy enamorada de otra persona –_ **decía mientras secaba el sudor de su rostro.**

 _¿E-Es Tojo-san?_

 _¡¿Q-QUE?! N-No, como crees –_ **claramente Umi estaba nerviosa** – _E-Ella es solo m-mi mejor amiga._

 _¿Entonces por qué no tengo oportunidad?_

 _Ya te lo dije, estoy enamorada de otra persona –_ **Umi se estaba cansando de aquello.**

 _¡Por favor Sonoda-san, solo quiero una oportunidad!_

 **Eli no se dio cuenta cuando Nozomi desapareció de su lado para llegar con Umi.**

¿Qué hacen fuera de clases? No está permitido rondar por los alrededores – **decía la mayor con seriedad.**

Vice-presidenta…Y-Yo

¿Ocurre algo malo, Sonoda-san? – **preguntó Nozomi.**

Nada… No pasa nada – **Umi caminó de vuelta al gimnasio.**

Vuelve a clase.

 **La chica solo obedeció. Después de que ambas se fueran, Eli salió de su escondite.**

¿Por qué saliste, Nozomi?

Umi-chan estaba en apuros, así que la ayude – **decía con una sonrisa.**

No es bueno meterse en asuntos que no te importan.

No importa~

 **Esperaron el tiempo que duraba la clase para volver al salón.**

 **Llego la hora de salida, este día, Eli le pediría a Nozomi que volvieran a casa juntas, pero antes de siquiera voltear a verla, esta había desaparecido.**

¿Y Nozomi? – **le preguntó a Nico.**

Creo que ya sabes dónde está – **la pelinegra estaba acomodando sus cosas.**

¿Entonces seremos tú y yo?

Mmm.. No, hoy iré con Maki-chan. Nos vemos, Eli.

Sí.. Adiós.

 **Agarro su bolso y bajo rápidamente las escaleras. Al llegar a los casilleros, vio a Nozomi siendo abrazada por Rin y Umi para después ser besada por Rin. Eso le hizo hervir la sangre.**

 **A paso rápido llego donde el trió y se acercó a Nozomi.**

Hasta mañana, Nozomi – **rápidamente le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.**

 **Eso dejo descolocada a la pelimorada.**

¡NOZOMI-CHAN! QUE FUE ESO – **le reclamaba una molesta Rin.**

¿Acaso tienen algo? – **preguntó Umi.**

¡Contéstanos, Nozomi-chan! – **Rin jalaba de su uniforme.**


	2. Chapter 2

Eso realmente me dejo sorprendida, no creí que Elicchi sería capaz de hacer eso – **Nozomi introducía sus llaves en la cerradura de su hogar. Entró siendo acompañada de Rin y Umi.**

Entonces… Esa tal Ayase ¿es una acosadora o no? – **preguntó Rin mientras caminaba al pequeño sillón de la sala.**

¿Quieres que busque mi _Shinai_? – **Umi tomaba sus manos decidida.**

Umi-chan… Eso es llegar al extremo, ¿no lo crees nya? – **Rin reía nerviosa.**

¡Tú lo viste, Rin! Ayase la beso descaradamente – **Umi lo estaba exagerando.**

 **Sin previo aviso, Nozomi la beso en los labios para hacerla callar.**

No hay nada de qué preocuparse, chicas, todo está bien, además, eso es lo que hacemos nosotras, ¿no? Yo les doy besos y ustedes igual – **se dirigió a la pequeña cocina.**

¡Pero es diferente, Nozomi-chan! Nosotras nos conocemos y podemos hacerlo porque queremos – **Rin se cruzó de brazos** – por otra parte… ¡RIN TAMBIÉN QUIERE UN BESO NYA!

B-Bueno, sigue siendo vergonzoso.

¿En serio? Entonces no lo haré de ahora en adelante – **amenazó la pelimorada.**

Bueno, es vergonzoso, pero no tanto.

 **Nozomi solo río, era divertido hacer enojar a sus amigas, principalmente a la peliazul ya que no era muy sincera con sus sentimientos.**

Por cierto, Rin-chan, te quiero pedir algo – **la ojiturquesa tomo asiento entre las otras dos, consigo llevaba un plato con galletas (compradas durante el trayecto).**

Claro ¡LO QUE SEA! – **Rin infló su (plano) pecho.**

La próxima vez procura no molestar a Maki-chan y Nicocchi, quiero que estén juntas y si tu estas rondando por ahí con tus bromas pues no podrán.

Ehh, pero es tan divertido, hacer enojar a Nico-chan es demasiado gracioso nya – **se notaba que Rin no lo hacía con una mala intención.**

Lo sé, pero ambas son tan tsunderes que llegan a cansar.

 **El trío se encontraba en un momento muy reconfortante a decir verdad.**

¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no tenemos un tiempo así? – **preguntó Umi.**

Desde que Nozomi-chan es la vice-presidenta – **los verdes ojos de Rin se comenzaban a cerrar poco a poco.**

Nozomi – **le llamo Umi.**

 **Nozomi también se estaba quedando dormida, así que solo contesto con un "** ¿mmm?"

Gracias, por lo de hoy, no quería tener que lidiar con esa chica – **la joven Sonoda recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la mayor.**

Umi-chan tiene muchas pretendientes~

Rin también, cuando está en el gimnasio muchas chicas se acercan a saludarla y felicitarla.

Pero a mí no me importa nya, solo tengo ojos para Kayocchin – **dicho esto, la chica gato se quedó dormida.**

 **Las tres se quedaron en el sillón de la mayor.**

 **Pasaron unas 4 horas de haberse dormido, pero un sonido hizo que Nozomi se despertara de golpe e hiciera que las otras dos chicas se golpearan la cabeza en el proceso.**

¡NOZOMI-CHAN QUE TE PASA NYA! – **Rin tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos.**

Demonios, Nozomi, ¿Qué pasa? – **Umi sobaba su frente.**

Es mi celular, está sonando y no sé dónde lo deje – **las tres emprendieron la búsqueda del objeto perdido, hasta que Rin dio con él.**

¡LO TENGO NYA! – **su sonrisa se borró en un instante pues alguien no deseable estaba llamando a su amiga.**

Toma, Umi-chan – **le paso el aparato a la aun dormida Umi.**

 **Umi al ver la llamada entrante no dudo en contestar.**

 _¿Alo? ¿Nozomi?_

No, es Sonoda Umi, ¿Qué desea?

 _Tu… Quiero hablar con Nozomi ¡Ahora!_

Qué manera tan grosera de pedir las cosas nya. Nozomi-chan no está disponible por el momento.

 _Niña gato, sé que Nozomi está ahí._

No tienes derecho a hablarle así a Rin, rubia oxigenada.

 _Pequeñas mocosas…_

¿Crees que estas en posición de insultarnos? No creo que a Nozomi le gusten ese tipo de personas con pocos modales – **Umi realmente estaba disfrutando eso, nadie tiene derecho a acercarse a SU Nozomi.**

 **Seguirían molestando a Eli pero Nozomi les quito el celular rápidamente.**

¿Hola? ¿Elicchi?

 _¡Cuando las vea en la escuela me las van a pagar!_

…¿Elicchi?

 _Ya veremos si seguirás en el club de arquería, Sonoda._

¡Elicchi detente!

 _Entonces mis manos alrededor de su cu- ¡NOZOMI! OH DIOS, LO SIENTO, OLVIDA TODO LO QUE DIJE._

Tranquila, yo tengo la culpa por dejar que estas dos pequeñas tomaran mis cosas – **Nozomi comenzó a reír.**

¡NOZOMI/NOZOMI-CHAN ES NUESTRA, ALÉJATE DE ELLA, AYASE!

 _JUEGAN CON FUEGO NIÑAS._

 **La pelimorada opto por encerrarse en su habitación para poder hablar tranquilamente.**

Lamento todo eso, ellas realmente se preocupan por mí…

 _No veo por qué tendrían, yo no soy mala persona._

Bueno, te ven como el villano de la historia.

 _Quiero ser el héroe…_

¿Quién dice que el villano no se puede quedar con la chica?

 **No se veía pero del otro lado de la línea, Eli estaba completamente sonrojada.**

 _Espero que sí._

 **Estuvieron un rato hablando de cosas random, hasta que Umi tocó a su puerta apresuradamente.**

¡Nozomi te necesitamos!

Que pasa ahora, Umi-chan.

¡Es Rin!

 **Nozomi no dudo mucho, se despidió de Eli y salió del cuarto. Se encontró con Umi y se dirigieron a la cocina.**

 **Ahí estaba Rin con su mano en una bandeja llena de hielo.**

¡Oh dios! ¿Qué paso, Rin?

Yo, yo quería preparar algo para cenar las tres, pero veo que no soy buena en la cocina nya – **a pesar de esa quemadura que tenía su mano, ella seguía sonriendo.**

 **La ojiturquesa buscaba algo en los cajones de la cocina, hasta que dio con algo.**

¿Miel? ¿Por qué miel? – **preguntaba Umi.**

Esto hará que se limpie la quemadura y se desinfecte – **basto con solo untarle un poco en su mano** – espero que no te vayas a lamer, ¿entendido, Rin-chan?

¡Entendido, capitana!

Bien, con esto resuelto, ¿les parece si preparamos la cena?

 **Ambas muchachas asintieron.**

 **Nozomi no se había percatado pero ambas menores tenían ropa normal puesta.**

 **Umi tenía unos vaqueros color negro, una camiseta de botones blanca y unos Oxford negros.**

 **Rin vestía unos short blancos, una camisa color amarillo y unos converse del mismo color del short.** _(Soy una kk para describir ropa:"v)_

Por qué presiento que ustedes tenían todo planeado.

Bueno, casi todo, la herida no estaba en nuestros planes – **Umi sonreía con cierto nerviosismo.**

Yo no tenía nada planeado, así que salgamos a comprar algunas cosas, después de todo no es tan tarde – **la pelimorada fue a su habitación a cambiarse. Una falda color lila, una camiseta de tirantes blanca, una chaqueta café y unos zapatos bajos de color morados** _(Tengo un ligero fetiche con las camisetas blancas xp)_

¿Nos vamos? – **las tres salieron del apartamento en dirección a la tienda más cerca.**

 **Estuvieron caminando unos 20 o 30 minutos hasta que llegaron a su destino. Entraron, compraron vegetales, carne y algunos dulces (petición de Rin).**

 **Salieron de la tienda, mientras caminaban, algo llamo la atención de Nozomi, Maki y Nico iban caminando juntas.**

¡Miren, son Maki-chan y Nic- **antes de que Rin terminara su frase, Umi le tapó la boca.**

 _Shhh, Rin-chan, nos descubrirán –_ **Nozomi sonreía con maldad, ya tenía un poco de material para molestar a la pelinegra después** – acerquémonos más.

 **DEL OTRO LADO DE LA ACERA.**

No sientes que alguien nos sigue – **la más bajita tenía un mal presentimiento.**

No sé de qué hablas, yo no siento nada – **la pelirroja siguió con su camino.**

Hablo en serio, detente – **Nico comenzaba a sentirse en peligro.**

¡Nico-chan, no hay nada! Además, si alguien quisiera hacerte daño… Y-Yo no lo permitiría – **el rostro de Maki hacía juego con su cabello.**

B-Bien, pero es una promesa, ¡Okey!

 **Maki asintió** – Si tienes miedo, toma mi mano… P-Pero no creas que lo hago por que quiera, es solo porque sé que eres muy miedosa.

¡Yo no soy miedosa, tú eres una miedosa!

¡Claro que no, tú aun eres una niña pequeña!

¡Eres una mocosa!

¡Altanera!

¡Mimada!

¡YA DÉJAME EN PAZ! Si no te da miedo vete sola entonces – **Nico comenzó a caminar rápidamente, en cambio, Maki se quedó quieta en su lugar.**

Más te vale no comentar nada de esto, o si no, me las pagaras – **Maki volteo al otro lado de la calle** \- ¡Nozomi!

 **Nozomi solo levanto su pulgar, pero Maki no espero que salieran otros dos.**

¡Nadie dirá nada, Maki-chan! – **Rin gritaba con energía.**

 _¡RIN CÁLLATE! NICO TE ESCUCHARA –_ **Maki la reconoció como Sonoda Umi.**

 **Escucharon unos pasos acercarse, rápidamente el trío se escondió de nuevo en los arbustos.**

¡MAKI-CHAN! - **Nico se abalanzo sobre ella.**

¡N-Nico-chan!

Lamento dejarte sola, es que estaba tan molesta contigo, pero olvide que tú eres más pequeña que yo, así que creí que te asustarías más fácil – **Nico aún se estaba abrazando a Maki.**

E-Esta bien, n-no estoy asustada – **Maki le devolvió el abrazo.**

Debes sentirte sola cuando la gran Nico-nii no está contigo, pero está bien, ya estoy aquí.

 _¡BESO, BESO! –_ **Nico vio como del otro lado salían corriendo Nozomi, Umi y Rin, esta última tenía una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro.**

¡USTEDES! ¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN NOZOMI, MAÑANA TE VAS A ARREPENTIR!

NOS VEMOS, NICOCCHI.

 **Después de aquella travesura realizada, las tres (principalmente Rin) se sentían satisfechas, aunque Umi no tanto.**

Perdimos tiempo espiando a esas dos – **la peliazul dejaba las bolsas en la mesa.**

Lo sé, pero fue divertido, vimos un lado de Nicocchi que ninguna conocía. Creo que debería hacerme más unida a Maki-chan.

¿Para qué? Maki-chan es una aburrida nya – **Rin iba a probar una paleta pero Umi se la quitó.**

Porque de seguro lo que quiere es molestarla, pero es verdad, Nishikino-san es una persona muy seria.

Tú también lo eras, y mírate.

Ya no eres seria, eres una persona muy nerviosa y te sonrojas por cualquier cosa nya.

Según recuerdo estábamos hablando de Nishikino-san, no de mis cualidades negativas – **Umi sonaba molesta.**

¿Umi-chan se enojo? – **Nozomi la abrazo.**

N-Nozomi, m-me estas asfixiando…

¡Son demasiado grandes! ¡Umi-chan no soportara más! – **Rin gritaba asustada.**

 **Nozomi dejo de "estrujar" a la menor. Esta tenía sus mejillas completamente rojas.**

No sé si las mejillas de Umi-chan están rojas por la falta de aire, o porque le gusto nya.

C-Cállate – **Umi volteo hacía la ojiturquesa** – No vuelvas a hacer eso, en serio, casi muero a-ahí.

Ehh, no te gusto – **Nozomi fingió tristeza.**

No es algo a lo que quisiera contestar…

 **Después de preparar algo para comer, las chicas vieron algunas películas, aunque la verdad solo platicaban mientras esta sonaba de fondo.**

¿Por cierto, se quedaran aquí?

Wo que she ve no he pregunta _(Lo que se ve no se pregunta)_ – **contesto Rin comiendo algunos caramelos.**

Pero hoy es martes – **Nozomi se preguntaba por qué se querrían quedar entre semana.**

Si te molesta que estemos aquí entonces nos vamos – **Umi comenzó a recoger su uniforme y el de Rin.**

N-No es lo que quería decir, solo creo que es extraño ya que siempre nos juntamos en fin de semana.

Bueno, decidimos que hoy estaríamos aquí, espero no estés molesta.

Como crees, ustedes dos son mis personas favoritas – **Nozomi planeaba acercarse a abrazarlas pero Umi la detuvo.**

N-No creo que quiera pasar por eso de nuevo.

YO SI QUIERO UN ABRAZO NYA – **Rin salto a los brazos de Nozomi.**

 **Después de un momento de abrazos, bromas y algunas películas, las chicas decidieron acostarse ya que mañana tenían escuela. Aunque cierta persona no podía dormir.**

 _Quiero ser el héroe…_

 _¿Quién dice que el villano no se puede quedar con la chica?_

 **Umi no paraba de pensar en aquella pequeña parte de la conversación que su amiga tuvo con Ayase (la cual inconscientemente había escuchado).**

 _Un héroe… ¿Yo podría ser un héroe? No, qué tontería, Nozomi solo le dijo eso jugando… ¿Me vería bien como un villano? –_ **esas pequeñas dudas rondaban en la cabeza de la arquera.**

¿Umi-chan? – **Nozomi (quien estaba durmiendo a su lado izquierdo) la llamó.**

¿Qué pasa? – **Umi se giró para quedar ambas cara a cara.**

Esa debería ser mí pregunta, ¿no puedes dormir bien?

No es nada, solo estaba pensando en algo.

¿Es sobre lucir bien como un villano? – **Umi se sonrojo rápidamente, ¿Cómo es posible que Nozomi sabía lo que pensaba?** \- ¿Cómo lo sé? Bueno, no es que lo hayas susurrado muy bajo que digamos.

 **Umi dudo un poco sobre su siguiente pregunta pero no le importo.**

¿Crees que me vería bien?

 **Nozomi acuno el rostro de la arquera con sus manos y la acerco hacía ella.**

Te verías muy bien, pero la verdad, prefiero a mi caballero de azul armadura.

¿Siempre estarás conmigo?

No importa lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo – **la pelimorada no pudo predecir lo que se avecinaba. La menor la beso de una manera lenta, suave y gentil, como si no quisiera romper los labios de la mayor, claro, para Nozomi fue inesperado, pero eso no significo que no la siguiera.**

 **El tema se estaba tornando algo… caliente, ya que Umi tomo a Nozomi de la cintura para acercarla más a ella, mientras que la mayor colocaba sus manos en el pecho de esta. La arquera estaba un poco desesperada, sentía que Nozomi le pertenecía, y si era posible, la haría suya en ese momento. Comenzó a meter sus manos debajo de la blusa de Nozomi, pero la tarotista la detuvo antes de que cometiera algo peligroso.**

E-Espera – **la ojiturquesa respiraba entrecortado debido a la falta de aire** – debo recordarte que Rin-chan está en este mismo cuarto.

 **Umi se sentía avergonzada, ¿cómo pudo llegar a ese extremo de celos para cometer tal acto? (aunque en el fondo no le importaba mucho).**

L-Lo siento – **esta se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a su amiga** – no sé qué paso, y-yo me deje llevar.

 **Nozomi beso su cuello.**

No me desagrado, al contrario, _me gusto_ – **esto último lo dijo en un susurro.**

¿Qué sientes por Ayase? – **Umi soltó la bomba. Espero pero Nozomi no le respondió, tal vez estaba buscando palabras para responderle…. Pero no, la respuesta no llegó. Se giró para verla ¡pero vaya sorpresa! Nozomi se había dormido** \- _¡Debes estar bromeando!_

* * *

Muchas gracias a aquellas amables personitas que se pasearon por esta historia. La verdad me daba un poco de miedo publicarla ya que no es muy común **(** **según yo)** ver fics de Crack ships, y pues el NozoUmi siempre fue uno de mis ships culposos XD.

Un enorme abrazo a **Susy Cullen** y **FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire** por sus RW 3

Probablemente estare actualizando los viernes, aunque no es seguro todavía. ¡NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!


	3. Chapter 3

**Nozomi despertó un poco cansada, ¿Por qué seria? Hasta que recordó la noche pasada, Umi podía sorprenderla en algunas ocasiones, lo que hizo la dejo sin aire (literalmente) aunque no le disgusto en lo mínimo, lo disfruto hasta cierto punto, pero después que la menor metió sus manos bajo su blusa, sabía que Umi iba enserio. Se sonrojo de solo recordar lo que hicieron, ¡Estando Rin en la misma habitación!**

Nozomi-chaann, deja de moverte – **Rin estaba durmiendo a su izquierda, se veía tan linda estando así.**

Lo siento – **susurró. Se levantó para mirar la hora, 06:52, aún faltaba para entrar a la escuela, pero a juzgar por el lugar vacío a su derecha, Umi ya se había despertado, lo más probable es que esté dando unas vueltas por la cuadra como su rutina diaria** – _Preparare el desayuno entonces._

 **Salió a la pequeña cocina y saco lo necesario, igual, estaba utilizando algunas sobras de la cena de ayer. Pasaron unos 20 minutos y ya tenía terminado su almuerzo y el de Rin, solo faltaba el de Umi. Escucho la puerta del departamento ser abierta, claramente era la arquera ya que no hizo ningún sonido.**

Me pregunto si Nozomi y Rin estarán despiertas.

 **La pelimorada salió de la cocina.**

Buenos días, Umi-chan. Te gustaría desayunar, tomar un baño… o a mi – **Nozomi sonreía de una forma picara, estaba segura que la menor se negaría a la última.**

A ti – **dicho esto, Umi se acercó a Nozomi y le planto un beso en los labios, para después bajar poco a poco a su cuello.**

U-Umi – **la mayor se derretía con los cortos besos de la peliazul; la estaba volviendo loca. Sin darse cuenta, se había aferrado a los hombros de la arquera, mientras esta sujetaba a Nozomi de la cintura.**

¿Qué pasa? – **nunca se imaginó que Umi podía tener ese lado tan dominante** – estás haciendo sonidos muy extraños.

E-Es tu c-culpa – **efectivamente, pequeños "gemidos" salían de la boca de la ojiturquesa** – R-Rin.

Rin está durmiendo – **Umi acorralo a Nozomi contra la pared y comenzó a meter sus manos por los costados de la blusa de la mayor, esta vez, ella no la detuvo.**

Nozooomi-chaan – **Rin entraba a la cocina aun con los ojos cerrados, Nozomi aprovecho esa oportunidad para alejar a Umi de ella, obviamente, esta se enojó.**

¡B-Buenos días, Rin-chan! – **Nozomi, aun presa de los nervios, se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina.**

Buenos días, Umi-chan – **Rin saludaba, la peliazul solo se limitó a suspirar y sonreírle.**

Buenos días a las dos. Rin, ¿porque no vas a ordenar nuestras cosas mientras yo ayudo a Nozomi?

¡Entendido nya! – **dicho esto, la de primero regreso a la habitación de la mayor para traer todas sus cosas.**

 **Umi se acercó a Nozomi, solo que esta vez no intento nada, solo se colocó a su izquierda y comenzó a lavar los utensilios que utilizo anteriormente.**

Lamento haberte empujado, ¿te lastime? – **Nozomi preguntó preocupada.**

 **Umi suspiro de nuevo** – No, está bien, yo tengo la culpa, no debí actuar así.

Me sorprendiste mucho pues no creí que fueras tan dominante – **la mayor río.**

 **Umi se sonrojo pues Nozomi tenía razón, ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?**

Y-Yo no sé qué me pasa, solo no me gusta que… Que estés demasiado cercana con Ayase.

Oh, así que era eso – **la pelimorada volvió a reír** – Umi-chan está celosa~

 **Umi solo se quedó callada. Era ahora o nunca.**

S-Si, estoy celosa, solo quiero que seas mía, de nadie más, dejo que Rin te de besos porque ella tiene a Hanayo y no iría a por ti – **Nozomi estaba impresionada por lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿era una declaración de amor?**

Sí, es una declaración de amor, porque me g-gustas, Nozomi – **antes de que pudiera decir algo, la menor ya había terminado y salido de la cocina.**

 **Ahora como lidiaría con esto, esperaba que en algún momento esto ocurriría, ¿pero que Umi tuviera alguna rivalidad con Eli? Eso no se lo esperaba.**

 **Termino lo que estaba haciendo y se fue a cambiar de ropa. Al terminar, las tres chicas salieron del apartamento. Mientras iban de camino, Umi logro divisar una cabellera rubia, no dudo en tomar a Nozomi de la mano, a esta no le pareció raro, pero cuando vio a Eli frente a ella, supo el por qué lo había hecho.**

B-Buenos días, Elicchi – **la ojiturquesa estaba nerviosa por esto. Muy bien sabia de los sentimientos de Eli hacía ella. Nozomi no la quería lastimar.**

Hey… - **la rusa desvió su mirada hacía las manos entrelazadas** – no creo que haga frió para que estén tomadas de las manos.

 **El ambiente era tenso, Nozomi le contaría acerca de todo esto cuando estuvieran solas, pero este, simplemente no era el momento.**

Bueno, no sé por qué te molesta que estemos así – **una pelea entre ámbar y zafiro estaba ocurriendo.**

¿Creí que a ti no te gustaban esas cosas?

Con Nozomi es diferente. Ahora, si nos permites – **Umi hizo a un lado a Eli, pasando Nozomi y Rin.**

 **El camino fue callado, Nozomi no le quería decir nada pues sabía que se encontraba molesta por ese pequeño encuentro. Llegaron a la entrada y la mayor se despidió de ambas y les dio un beso, solo que Umi fue más rápida y se lo dio en los labios, claro, Nozomi salió corriendo mientras detrás de ella escuchaba los reclamos de Rin.**

¿Nozomi-chan? – **Honoka estaba frente a ella con una rebanada de pan** – ¿te encuentras bien?

S-Si, todo bien – **iba a seguir su camino pero Honoka la atrapó en un abrazo.**

¡No importa lo que sea, un abrazo siempre te puede animar! – **tan energética como siempre, pensó la pelimorada.**

Muchas gracias, Honoka-chan – **ambas se despidieron y así Nozomi llego a su aula.**

 **Ambas se despidieron y regresaron a su camino. La mayor al entrar a su salón vio a Nico demasiado concentrada tratando de hacer su tarea (la cual ella tampoco hizo).**

Buenos días, Ni-co-cchi~ - **canturreó la pelimorada.**

 **La pequeña soltó un grito** – ¡DEMONIOS NOZOMI! Casi me matas de un susto.

Nicocchi siempre tan dramática – **dicho esto tomo asiento en su lugar.**

Es raro que no estés junto a Eli por la mañana – **Nico había cerrado su libreta.**

B-Bueno, sucedieron algunas cosas, y no pudo ser así.

¿Tiene que ver con Umi?

 **Nozomi suspiro** – Si, se me declaró hoy en la mañana, dijo que yo era solo de ella.

Menudo problema, ¿y qué piensas hacer con Eli?

Lo dices como si fuera un estorbo o algo así.

Para mí lo es, digo, si tú ya tienes a alguien que amas, ¿Qué tendría que hacer la rusa?

¿Quién dice que yo amo a Umi-chan?

 **Nico quedo pasmada, ¿acaso no era así? ¿Que esas dos no se amaban mutuamente?**

E-Entonces… ¿A qué clase de juego quieres jugar? No te entiendo, Nozomi.

La amo, claro que sí, pero estoy comenzando a dudar. Umi es mi amiga de la infancia, la mayor parte del tiempo yo la protegía y eso me hacía sentir… Necesitada, pero cuando comenzó a entrenar con su padre, era ella la que cuidaba de mí, después conoció a Honoka-chan y Kotori-chan, siempre creí que las dos harían buena pareja, pero después empecé a sentirme celosa de su situación, así que le insistía a Umi-chan pasar tiempo conmigo, y como sabía que no se resistiría, ella volvía a estar conmigo.

 **Nico no creía lo que escuchaba, ¿Nozomi siendo posesiva?**

Tú… ¿Tú en serio hiciste eso?

Sí, me avergüenza recordar eso – **la pelimorada cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Nico solo se limitó a tocar la cabeza de su amiga.**

Ahora sí que estoy sorprendida, no creí que en algún momento llegarías a ser así, ¿me imagino que Umi no sabe nada de esto?

 **Nozomi asintió.**

Espera, ¿Dónde queda Rin?

Rin-chan pasaba casi todo su tiempo con Hanayo-chan, así que yo solo cuidaba de ella cuando sus padres no estaban.

 **El sonido de la puerta siendo arrastrada bruscamente hizo eco en el salón. Era Eli, quien venía jadeando y un poco sudada.**

¿N-Nozomi? – **la rusa se acercó a las dos chicas** \- ¿ocurrió algo malo? ¿te sientes mal?

 **La nombrada levanto su cabeza encontrándose con aquellos zafiros preocupados. Realmente se sentía mal por darle esperanza alguna a Eli.**

Me encuentro bien – **su tono era frió y apagado –** será mejor que vayas a tu asiento, el profesor puede llegar.

 **Y así como ella dijo, el maestro apareció por la puerta.**

 **La mayoría de las clases pasaron lentamente para la vice-presidenta, lo único que pasaba por su mente era la pregunta** _¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Debo consultar las cartas? ¿Realmente amare a Umi-chan?_ **No podía despejar su mente, incluso en el almuerzo se desapareció para no ser buscada por Umi o por Eli.**

 **A la hora de la salida, no esperó a nadie y salió corriendo a su hogar. Se sentía mal por hacer preocupar al trío.**

 **Entró al departamento, se quitó su uniforme y se acostó.**

 **A lo lejos escuchaba una voz que la llamaba, lentamente abría los ojos, su mirada era borrosa, pero aun así pudo reconocer a la persona que estaba frente a ella.**

No parece que tengas fiebre – **Eli tocaba su frente con la suya propia.**

Umi… - **sin querer había soltado el nombre de la menor. Eso pareció no gustarle a la rusa.**

No, no soy Sonoda, soy yo, Eli – **la rubia salió de la habitación y al cabo de un rato apareció con dos bebidas** – me preocupe cuando Nico dijo que saliste corriendo, creí que estabas asustada de algo.

 **Nozomi guardo silencio.**

¿Alguien te está molestando de nuevo?

No, yo… debo decirte algo. Umi-chan se me declaro hoy en la mañana, no sé qué hacer.

 **Eli se quedó pensando, sabía que la menor sentía algo por su amiga, ¡pero que se declarara primero! ¡Eso era el colmo!**

Te diría que le dijeras el "Si" p-pero, tú… Tú también me gustas a mí, ¡ASÍ QUE NO PIENSO PERDER! – **el rostro de Eli competía con el color de cabello de la pianista.**

Lo sé, siempre lo supe – **Nozomi tomo el rostro de Eli en sus manos y se acercó a ella.**

 **Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que ambas podían sentir sus respiraciones chocar, zafiro y turquesa se miraban intensamente, cada una esperaba a que la otra diera el primer paso, y quien lo dio fue Eli. En un beso desesperado, la rubia devoraba los labios de la pelimorada, pequeños jadeos salían de la boca de esta. Eli sintió que la ojiturquesa trataba de alejarla, pero antes de separarse la rusa mordió el labio inferior de la chica.**

N-No tenías que morderme – **Nozomi respiraba entrecortado.**

Tenía que hacerlo, yo también quiero que seas mía – **la mirada de Eli era decidida, si tenía que competir con la chica Sonoda, entonces lo haría –** como sea, me voy, no quiero encontrarme con Sonoda y armar un lió como siempre.

 **La rubia salió de la habitación; Nozomi la acompaño a la salida y se despidieron.**

 **Después de quedar completamente sola, comenzó a cuestionarse sobre lo que estaba haciendo, ¿realmente estará bien hacer esto?**

No… ciertamente no me importa, haré lo que tenga que hacer – **dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

* * *

 _Saben, me llama la atención hacer a una Nozomi yandere 7u7 que dicen (?_

 _¡UN ENORME SALUDO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS RW! 3 me hace muy feliz que la gente siga esta historia, me encantaría leer sus sugerencias y criticas ºvº_

 _Nos vemos el siguiente viernes, o si puedo un poco antes e.e_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola belleza, que bueno que estés pasando por acá ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) solo quiero decirte que espero disfrutes el capitulo UwU

* * *

 _Sé que Ayase estuvo con Nozomi en su apartamento, pero no me molesta, al contrario, me intriga –_ **eran los pensamientos de la arquera.**

 **Umi se había enterado pues Nico le comento a Maki que vio a Eli salir del lugar, claramente, Maki le contó a Rin, y esta le dijo a Umi.** _"Sí que corren rápido los rumores"_ **pensó la menor.**

Buenos días, Umi-chan – **acto seguido, una muchacha de grandes atributos beso a Umi en la mejilla.**

 **Nozomi notó la seriedad de su amiga, así que se aventuró a preguntar que ocurría.**

¿Te encuentras bien, Umi?

 **Umi se percató de que la llamaban, así que contesto.**

En ti…

 **Nozomi se quedó sin habla. Simuló con su muñeca un reloj y comenzó a contar.**

 _1, 2, 3 –_ **no termino de contar; Umi ya había gritado.**

¡SIENTO QUE ESTO NO VA CONMIGO! – **la arquera se tomaba del cabello** – ¡ES DEMASIADO CURSI!

 **Nozomi solo comenzó a reír.**

Bueno, después de todo, no has cambiado mucho – **ambas se tomaron de las manos. Antes de llegar a la escuela, se encontraron con Rin quien venía con Hanayo.**

¡BUENOS DÍAS NYA!

B-Buenos días, Nozomi-chan, Umi-chan – **dijo Hanayo con timidez.**

 **La castaña se percató de las manos entrelazadas entre esas dos; le preguntaría a Rin acerca de eso después.**

Buenos días a las dos – **la arquera respondió con una sonrisa.**

 **Nozomi solo acaricio la cabeza de Rin y le dedico una cálida mirada a Hanayo.**

 **Durante el camino fueron platicando acerca de una nueva cafetería que Rin y Hanayo visitaron.**

¡Si, me dieron una rosquilla en forma de gatito nya!

Rin-chan estaba tan emocionada que casi salta sobre el mesero – **Hanayo reía.**

Eh~ parece ser un lugar bastante interesante – **canturreaba la pelimorada.**

Tienes razón, me gustaría probar el café – **agregó Umi.**

¿¡Si llegan a ir podrían comprarme otra rosquilla!? – **los ojos de la chica brillaban de alegría.**

No me agrada la idea, puede ser mucha azu-

¡Claro que la comprare, Rin-chan! Lo que sea para mi pequeña Rin – **Nozomi le estaba haciendo mimos debajo de la barbilla (cual gato).**

 **Umi solo suspiro.**

 **Rápidamente llegaron a la escuela, o la cárcel como solía llamarla Rin.**

 **La costumbre no se perdió, Rin le pidió a Hanayo que se adelantara ya que acompañaría a Nozomi. No tardaron en llegar pues la pelinaranja iba demasiado rápido, se despidieron y la mayor entró a su aula.**

 **Ahí se encontró con Nico; tenia el ceño fruncido.**

Si frunces mucho el ceño te saldrán arrugas~

 **Nico solo cerró sus ojos y suspiró.**

No sé qué pretendes al tener a dos personas que literalmente tienen el mismo carácter.

No pretendo nada, solo estoy degustando – **Nozomi le guiño un ojo** – además, Elicchi y Umi-chan son diferentes, cada una tiene algo que me atrae.

Me gustaría saber que te atrae de Eli – **dijo Nico con burla.**

 **La ojiturquesa pensó.**

Su inocencia – **su sonrisa era… extraña en cierto modo.**

Quita esa sonrisa, me da escalofríos.

¡Tojo-san, la presidenta la busca! – **una chica de la misma clase buscaba a la pelimorada,**

 **Nozomi le sonrió a Nico.**

Donde está~

En el concejo estudiantil, dice que es de urgencia.

 **Dejó sus cosas en su lugar y se dirigió al consejo. Al llegar, Eli apenas se podía ver (de manera literal) pues una montaña de papeles cubría parte de su cuerpo.**

Toma tu lugar y comencemos - **ah~ ese mismo tono frio e intimidante.**

 **La muchacha no contesto, se limitó a tomar asiento y comenzar con el bendito papeleo.**

 **Nozomi observo el reloj de pared que se encontraba ahí, se dio cuenta que la campana estaba por sonar y ya tenían casi todo el trabajo terminado. Llamó la atención de Eli tomándola por el antebrazo.**

Guardemos el resto, la campana sonara en unos instantes.

 **Eli solo asintió.**

 **Antes de salir, la rubia acorralo a Nozomi contra la pared.**

Escúchame bien, Tojo, no sé a qué estás jugando, pero no me gusta, no quiero ser parte de tus trucos, al final de las clases espero que tengas una respuesta clara para mí.

" _La tendrás muy clara, E-li-cchi_ ~"- **pensó** \- Lo que usted diga, presidenta.

 **Después de eso, ambas volvieron a su aula, claro, Nico interrogo a Nozomi cuando llego.**

" _¿Qué clase de respuesta le darás?"_ – **escribió la ojirubi en un pedazo de papel.**

" _Sera una muy buena, te lo aseguro"_

"… _. ¿Le dirás que si?"_

" _¿A qué? Ella nunca me pregunto nada"_

" _¿Y Umi si te lo pregunto?"_

" _No. Pero aun no quiero que termine"_

" _¿El qué?"_

" _Mi diversión"_

 **Nico admitía que Nozomi se había estado comportando un poco raro desde el día anterior, pero esto, esto era escalofriante.**

 **Las clases se habían terminado rápidamente este día, Eli le pediría a Nozomi que se fueran juntas pues tenían cosas de que hablar. Antes de que la pelimorada saliera del aula, la rusa la tomo del brazo.**

Nozomi, tienes que venir conmigo, hay cosas de las cuales hablar.

Rayos, que mala suerte tiene, presidenta – **decía Umi con sarcasmo** – pero la señorita Tojo se ira conmigo.

 **Eli estaba roja por la furia.**

Pero no se preocupe, se la devolveré mañana tal vez.

 **La mayor no respondió pues Umi y su compañera habían desaparecido de su vista.**

 **Por otro lado. Una hábil arquera corría entre los pasillos, seguida de una bella tarotista.**

S-Sabes que Elicchi estará molesta después de esto.

Lo sé – **Umi sonreía, era la segunda vez que se atrevía a contestarle a Ayase Eli.**

 **Después de correr llegaron a los casilleros donde se cambiarían los zapatos pero al parecer no solo estarían ellas, sino que otras 6 personas las estaban esperando.**

¡Tardaron mucho nya!

R-Rin-chan, no grites.

¡Rin-chan tiene razón, tardaste mucho, Umi-chan! – **¡Honoka!**

Honoka-chan, por favor.

Que ruidosas son todas – **hablaba una pelirroja.**

Tú eres una aburrida.

¡Oye, no tengo nada contra ti!

 **Era un grupo bastante animado. Todas iban caminando juntas, platicaban de como estuvo su día, reían por las bromas de Rin y Honoka, o las incansables pelas de Nico y Maki, para después reconciliarse y caminar juntas (material que por cierto era perfecto para Nozomi).**

 _Nozomi –_ **Umi susurraba** – _nos podemos desviar un poco, necesitamos hablar._

 **Esta asintió y se desvió por otro camino.**

Nos vemos mañana chicas, Umi-chan tiene que ir a mi departamento por algo.

 **Ambas comenzaron a caminar lejos del grupo. Ninguna de las dos hablaba, parecía que se estaban preparando mentalmente. Nozomi reconoció está calle, es por donde pasa Eli. La peliazul se detuvo.**

Me gustaría preguntarte algo – **Umi agregó.**

¡Oh vaya! A mí también me gustaría hacerte una pregunta, pero primero lo tuyo.

 **Umi dudaba un poco pues no quería verse como una loca psicópata o una acosadora.**

Tranquila, sea lo que sea está bien – _"Soy tan fácil de leer"_ **pensó la peliazul.**

¿Qué estaba haciendo Ayase en tu departamento? – **su rostro poco a poco se fue tornando de un color carmesí.**

Umm... – **Nozomi pensaba, ¿de qué manera podría alterar a la menor?** – no hicimos nada malo, ella pensó que estaba enferma y fue a verme.

 **Al parecer Umi se había relajado un poco.**

Ya veo-

¡Pero! Si mal no recuerdo, creo que nos besamos - **la pelimorada sonreía por dentro pues Umi se había quedado callada, como si no se lo creyera.**

¡¿JA?! QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES. BESARTE EN TU PROPIA CASA.

Umi-chan déjame recordarte que tú casi robas mi v-

¡P-P-PERO ES DIFERENTE! - **el color rojo se iba apoderando** **desde su cuello hasta sus orejas; ella realmente estaba avergonzada.**

¿En qué manera? – **la mayor se estaba culpando ahora. Sabía que Eli pasaría por ahí en cualquier momento al escuchar los gritos de Umi, así que era la oportunidad perfecta.**

¡En que fue un CASI, no lo hice después de todo!

¿Entonces si planeabas hacerlo?

N-no, b-buenoo, si se me daba la o-oprtunidad... - **la peliazul se quedo pensando "** _Probablemente si..O TAL VEZ NO. RAYOS UMI EN QUE COSAS ESTAS PENSANDO_ **"**

 **Nozomi solo comenzó a reír, mientras, Umi solo la miraba confundida.**

Umi-chan – **la ojiturquesa pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Umi** – ese beso no significo nada para mí, además, no fui yo quien lo inicio, fue ella.

 **Como lo predijo, escucho unos pasos apresurados a esconderse; era Eli.**

¿E-En serio? – **lentamente se fueron acercando** – siempre creí que sentías algo por e-ella.

Crees que te provocaría si hubiera sido así – **la mayor relamió los labios de Umi; esta se estremeció por esa acción.**

 **Pese a que ambas tenían la misma estatura, Umi le sacaba unos pocos centímetros.**

Entonces me escoges a mí – **para que esperas la respuesta, sabía que Nozomi le diría** _"Si"_ **así que termino por besarla.**

 **Era un beso diferente a los demás, este ya no era desesperado o solo de deseo, ahora estaban seguras que podían compartir un beso lleno de amor y cariño. Umi daba pequeñas mordidas a los labios de Nozomi, mientras que esta solo sonreía.**

 **Se separaron lentamente cuando escucharon un** _"¡¿ES EN SERIO!?"_ **Pues era Yazawa Nico, quien estaba tapando los ojos de Maki. Rin y Honoka solo se limitaron a levantar su pulgar en señal de aprobación. Umi fue donde estaban todas, para supuestamente "regañarlas" por interrumpir.**

 **Nozomi volteo donde escuchó los pasos, pudo ver a Eli con el ceño fruncido y los ojos claramente llorosos. En lo mínimo sintió tristeza, solo le sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacía las demás.**

¿Por qué tardaste? - **Umi tomo su mano y sonrió; obviamente estaba feliz.**

Solo estaba viendo algo sin importancia – **acepto la mano de Umi y comenzaron a platicar entre todas.**

 _Merezco una explicación de esto después –_ **fue lo que Nico le susurró.**

 **La pelimorada solo le guiño un ojo.**

* * *

Oh dios, me van a linchar por hacerle esto a Eli XD

La señorita inspiración se puso princesa durante la semana y no pude publicar el viernes :( pero heme aqui :v

 **377owo:** bienvenida de vuelta (sorry si eres hombre :v) me alegra que te guste la historia :3

 **PileMimo:** jajaja tranquila, no sera NozoEli ya lo decidí ;v

 **FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire:** ¡muchas gracias por dejar tu RW! siempre me da gusto leerlos, me ayudan a seguir con la historia, un saludo 3 me gustaría que se le complicaran las cosas un poco mas, pero ya no se que pensar :"v

La verdad siento que adelante un poco las cosas, pero esperemos que la inspiración se deje de poner sus moños y colabore conmigo, sino, tendré que romperle las piernas y amarrarla en el sotano cual Bum XP


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo, que milagro que pasas por acá 7u7 ¿gustas una taza de IRA, FURIA, LAGRIMAS y un poquito de azúcar?

* * *

 **Después de aquella conmovedora escena (por la cual muchos me lincharon :v) Umi acompaño a su ahora novia a casa.**

Veo que estas muy feliz – **la pelimorada le dio un pequeño apretón a la mano de la menor.**

Es una sensación un poco extraña, me siento tan feliz, pero a la vez un poco avergonzada.

Bueno, es normal, d-después de eso – **ambas se sonrojaron al recordar ese beso.**

Por cierto, dijiste que también tenías algo que preguntarme – **la peliazul estaba intrigada.**

¡Oh! Solo quería preguntarte si querías salir conmigo – **aunque no lo demostrara tanto como Umi, ella realmente estaba feliz. Sentía cosquilleos en el estómago.**

¿Salir? ¿Cómo en una cita o algo así? – _"esta mujer es demasiado densa"_ **pensó la ojiturquesa.**

N-No, ya sabes…

Oh… espera… ¡C-COMO UNA P-P-PAREJA! – **Nozomi juraba que Umi se desmayaría en cualquier momento.**

S-Solo si te gustaría – **usó su técnica de los ojos de cachorro; la menor no se resistiría.**

 **¡** B-Bromeas! Estaría encantada de ser tú… N-Novia.

 **Sin darse cuenta, llegaron a su destino, ninguna de las dos quería que esto se terminara.**

Entonces… Nos vemos mañana – **se soltaron de las manos**.

Si… ¡¿Vendrás por mi mañana?! – **sin querer lo había gritado. Umi solo suavizo su mirada.**

Claro, como todos los días – **se acercó lentamente hacía Nozomi, esta no se esperó y se abalanzo abrazándola.**

Gracias, gracias por estar conmigo – **dicho esto compartieron un largo y amoroso beso.**

 **Después de que Umi se perdiera de su vista, Nozomi entro a su departamento y llamo a Nico.**

 _Hola?_

 _Ni-co-cchi~_

 _¡Por fin! He estado esperando tu maldita llamada, explícame que rayos está pasando._

 _Nada especial, Umi y yo somos novias ahora~_

 _Eso me lo esperaba de cierta manera… ¿Pero que hay con Eli?_

 _Nada, creo que Elicchi ya aprendió donde está su lugar._

 _¿Y ese sería en la friendzone o algo así? Por qué la verdad no estoy entendiendo mucho, dijiste que no querías que tu diversión terminara._

 _El que este saliendo con Umi no significa que no me pueda divertir un rato, ya sabes cómo es Elicchi, probablemente se le pase en unos días._

 _O tal vez se obsesioné contigo, sabes que ella es muy terca._

 _Eso podría ser un problema, no quiero que ocurran "choques" entre ellas._

 _Entonces mantén tu distancia y ten cuidado con lo que haces, no quiero estar cubriéndote en tus travesuras._

 _Tendré todo bajo control._

 _Bien, nos vemos._

 _Bye bye~_

 **Tenía cosas en las cuales pensar, no quería dejar a Eli de esa manera (aunque suena ilógico pues ella fue quien planeo esperar a la rusa) sentía que aún no era suficiente.**

 **Como cada mañana, Umi fue por ella a su hogar. Ambas caminaban tomadas de las manos hacía la escuela (para casi todas las chicas era normal verlas así)**

Nozomi **-** **Umi la llamó** – Rin no te acompañara ahora, así que iré yo ¿te parece?

 **Nozomi agrando su sonrisa.**

¡Claro que sí! Estaría encantada – **dijo con un tono galante.**

Bien, emprendamos nuestro camino entonces – **ambas continuaron caminando, ahora todas las miradas estaban sobre ellas, algunas eran de celos y otras de sorpresa.**

 **Al llegar, Umi beso la palma derecha de Nozomi -** Te buscare en el almuerzo.

Me parece perfecto~ - **aunque la peliazul no lo dijera, sabía que estaba totalmente avergonzada de todos esos gestos, después de todo, se notaba perfectamente en su rostro y cuerpo, pero el que dejara de temblar cada que Nozomi la besara era un avance.**

Muévete, estas en mi camino – **detrás de Nozomi había otra chica (alguien sin relevancia para la historia Xp).**

¡Vaya! Lo lamento – **la pelimorada se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su compañera.**

Me sorprende que Ayase no este cuidando de ti – **añadió con burla.**

Ya no lo hará, Kazumi – **Hiroichi Kazumi, desde el primer momento que cruzo miradas con la tarotista supo que no le agradaría en lo mínimo. Durante su primer año se limitaba a molestar solo a Nozomi, y Eli quien siempre iba a su rescate ya no se encontraba con ella.**

¡Me parece estupendo, Tojo! Creo que nos divertiremos como en los viejos tiempos – **la chica comenzó a reír sarcásticamente.**

Oye jirafa parlante, quítale tus manos de encima – **por el rostro de Eli, se podía decir que no estaba de buen humor.**

Creí que ya no cuidarías de ella – **como Eli ordenó, Kazumi se apartó de Nozomi** – ¿eres una chica muy problemática eh?

 **Ambas esperaron a que la otra muchacha se marchara.**

Elicchi, yo-

Si, si, de nada – **pareció no tomarle importancia al asunto.**

 **Nozomi se posiciono detrás de ella y la abrazó por la cintura.**

¿Quieres un _washi washi_ para que se te quite lo gruñona?

No te atrevas a tocarme– **la rusa se soltó del abrazo** – además, me gustaría que no estuvieras tan cariñosa conmigo, eso me puede traer problemas a mí.

¿En qué manera? – **Nozomi realmente adoraba jugar con ella.**

En que tú ahora eres novia de Sonoda, y yo no quiero que empiecen a comentar rumores acerca de esto.

¿Acerca de qué?

¡Demonios Nozomi! ¡Deja de hacerte la estúpida! – **la ojiturquesa estaba sorprendida pues Eli nunca le había gritado.**

E-Elicchi.

¡Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, deja de jugar conmigo! – **Nozomi miraba aquellos zafiros que la atrajeron en algún momento, reflejaban tristeza, dolor… Mucho dolor.**

L-Lo siento, n-no quería molestarte – **se sentía vulnerable, dolida, jamás creyó que le haría eso, pero estaba bien, se lo merecía.**

¡¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?! – **Nico entró al salón, parecía que en cualquier momento golpearía a alguien.**

Nicocchi…

Tu… - **Nico señalo a Kazumi** – si la estas volviendo a molestar-

Yo no tengo nada que ver, demonio de coletas. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu amiga Ayase?

 **Nico se giró donde Eli, estaba claramente molesta, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos cristalinos. Luego vio a Nozomi, cabizbaja, con los labios apretados.**

¿Qué le hiciste?

Nada.

Te lo voy a preguntar de nuevo, ¿Qué le hiciste?

¡NADA CON UN DEMONIO NADA! – **Eli estallo, estaba molesta con Nico, con Nozomi… Con ella misma** – Yo ayude a Nozomi, y ella comenzó a hacer las cosas que siempre hace.

 **Nico se acercó a Nozomi i comenzó a jalar sus mejillas.**

¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado! Pero nooooo, parece que le hablo a una puta piedra – **la tomo del brazo y la sentó a su lado.**

Lo siento, Nicocchi **– se sentía un poco arrepentida, pues quería molestar a Eli pero no de esa manera.**

Eli no parece estar de buen humor, así que será mejor que no la molestes – **Nico miraba a Nozomi con atención.**

Bien.

 **Pasadas las horas de clases, el almuerzo llego. Umi no tardaba en llegar por ella.**

Creo que hoy estaré con Elicchi.

¿Por qué? Umi vendrá por ti en poco tiempo – _"que tramas ahora malvada vaca"_ **era lo que pensó Nico.**

Lo sé, cuando llegue le diré que estaré con Eli.

¿No crees que eso la preocupe? Ya sabes, esas dos no se llevan muy bien.

Ella confía en mí, se puede alarmar pero yo sé cómo arreglarlo – **justo cuando termino de hablar Umi había llegado.**

¿Lista? – **preguntó la menor.**

Ehh… de hecho, olvide decirte pero estaré con Elicchi en el almuerzo – **Eli (quien estaba detrás de Nozomi) se sorprendió pues la pelimorada no le había dicho nada.**

¿En serio? – **ahora se dirigía a Eli.**

 **Eli se sonrojó pues no estaba segura de que contestar.**

S-Si, supongo…

Oh… Entonces está bien – **Umi le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novia y se despidió.**

 **Después que Umi se fuera con Kotori y Honoka (quienes estaban afuera pero olvide mencionarlo) Nozomi tomo sus cosas y agarro el brazo de Eli.**

Vámonos **– dijo con una sonrisa la cual provoco y pequeño sonrojo por parte de la rubia.**

 **Estarían en el consejo estudiantil terminando algunas cosas mientras almorzaban.**

 **Llegaron y comenzaron a trabajar. Después de un tiempo lograron terminar la mayoría de sus pendientes y se dispusieron a comer.**

 **En la habitación había silencio incómodo.**

O-Oye, Nozomi.

Mm..?

Escuche que ahora tú y Sonoda son… pareja – **Eli comenzó a apretar ligeramente sus palillos.**

Si – **lo dijo con un tono cansado.**

M-Me alegro por ustedes.

Gracias.

 **Silencio de nuevo.**

Las vi el día que se confesaron, pero como no quería interrumpir no me acerque.

 **Nozomi frunció el ceño.**

Fue tonto que lo hicieras.

Eh? T-Tú crees.

¡Dijiste que te gustaba! ¡Por que no hiciste nada!

 **Eli calló, la chica tenía razón, ¿Por qué no se acercó y las interrumpió? ¿Por qué no demostró sus sentimientos hacía ella?**

Te vi, creí que harías algo… Creí que yo te importaba.

 **Parecía que Nozomi rompería en llanto.**

Tenía miedo...

¿Cómo?

¡Dije que tenía miedo! – **Eli estaba llorando. Eso dejo sin habla a la vaca** \- ¡Tenía miedo de ser rechazada ahí mismo! ¡Yo no le quiero causar problemas a nadie!

 **Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Nozomi.**

Y-Yo no lo haría… Jamás haría las cosas de esa manera _**(¡VACA MENTIROSA!).**_

¿Pero por qué te preocupas de eso? Tu amas a Sonoda, ¿no? ¿Por qué yo tendría una oportunidad?

 _ **Nozomi lloraba un poco más fuerte.**_

Amo a Umi-chan con todo mi corazón, p-pero c-creí que darías todo por mí

 **Ambas se encontraban llorando, Eli por fin había sido sincera con sus sentimientos.**

Ya no puedo dar más, estoy triste, dolida, ni siquiera pensaba venir hoy a la escuela - **la rusa recargo su cabeza contra la mesa.**

Lo lamento – **dijo la ojiturquesa** – lamento todo por lo que te he hecho pasar.

 **Nozomi levanto el rostro de la rubia y pego sus frentes.**

Quiero que me perdones, por todo, por todo en estos tres años.

 **Eli no sabía que decir, ambas estaban llorando, ¿será que ahora estaban bien?**

Te perdono, porque yo tuve la culpa de no ser sincera antes, perdí mi tiempo y este es mi castigo… verte feliz con otra persona – **algo le daba cierta paz, se sentía ligera.**

 **Ambas estaban juntas, todo estaba bien. Su momento se rompió debido a que alguien toco la puerta.**

 **Eli se levantó pero al abrir ya no había nadie. Se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió.**

¡Bien! Sigamos trabajando.

 **Nozomi imito su acción.**

¡Entendido!

 **Pasados unos minutos terminaron de almorzar y regresaron a su aula antes de que llegara el maestro.**

 **Al entrar comenzaron a escuchar murmullos, todas las chicas estaban hablando de algo, y al parecer era algo muy interesante.**

¡Nozomi, Eli! – **Nico llego donde ellas.**

 _Huelen eso… Huele a traición~ -_ **Kazumi hablaba a lo lejos.**

¿Traición? – **Nozomi y Eli estaban muy confundidas.**

¡¿Dónde estaban?! – **Nico se encontraba muy alterada.**

En el consejo ¿Dónde más? – **Eli se sentía confundida.**

Recién hoy nos enteramos que sales con Sonoda-san – **Kazumi se había acercado al trió** – me sorprende que estés jugando con Ayase.

 **Las chicas del grupo de Kazumi comenzaron a reír.**

No sabía que eras esa clase de chica.

 **Eli estaba molesta, pese a que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos no dejaría que nadie insultara a Nozomi.**

No vengas a hacerte las de altanera, Hiroichi, lo que sea que tengas que decir ¡dilo ahora mismo!

Oh Ayase, no te avergüenza ser el juguete de repuesto de esta… esta… Demonios no tengo palabras suficientes para describirla.

Maldita perra – **soltó Nico con odio.**

 **El semblante de la chica cambio.**

Espero que escuchen muy atentas. ¡TOJO NOZOMI ES UNA GRAN ZORRA!

 **Nozomi sintió su estómago revolverse, ¿ahora que había hecho?**

 **Nico estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos, si nadie la detenía probablemente tiraría a Kazumi desde ese tercer piso.**

 **Eli… Eli era otro dilema, estaba furiosa, estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Nico con su plan para hacer desaparecer a la otra chica.**

¿N-Nozomi?

 **Oh vaya, que buen momento. Umi estaba en el umbral de la puerta, sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados, tanto que sus nudillos estaban blancos.**

Umi…chan – **por la mejillas de la pelimorada resbalaban grandes lágrimas.**

Deje mi moño dentro de tu bolso… Quiero saber… ¡QUIEN TE LLAMO DE ESA FORMA!

 **El rostro triste de su novia desató la ira y furia dentro de ella. Sus ojos llenos de cólera se paseaban por toda la habitación buscado a la culpable, obviamente se detuvo en Kazumi.**

De nuevo tu – **Umi se adentró en el salón.**

Umi, está bien yo so- **antes de que Nozomi pusiera su mano en el hombro de la menor esta la aparto bruscamente.**

Ojala yo fuera la causante de ese hermoso cuadro – **señaló a la ojiturquesa** – pero es una lástima que no sea así.

 **La arquera tomo a Kazumi por su saco, la acerco a ella y susurró.**

 _Si me entero que la vuelves a lastimar, te meteré una de mis flechas por el culo._

¡¿HEY, SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?! – **el profesor no había llegado en su tiempo pero por lo menos ya se encontraba ahí. Todas se quedaron calladas, esto para nada era una buena escena.**

¿Sonoda que haces aquí? Mejor regresa a tu clase.

Solo vine por algo que es mío – **se acercó al bolso de Nozomi y saco su moño, después se retiró sin decir nada más.**

 **Todas se acomodaron en su lugar, las lágrimas aun bajaban por el rostro de la tarotista, Nico se sentía impotente, Nozomi había hecho muchas cosas por ella. Sin pensarlo estiro su brazo y tomo la mano de la chica entre la suya.**

 _Estaremos bien_ – **susurró.**

 **La pelimorada ni siquiera la volteo a ver.**

 _Hiciste algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir, Kazumi, porque me aliare con Sonoda cueste lo que cueste y te haré la vida imposible –_ **Eli ya no pensaba claramente, jamás en sus tres años de amistad la había visto llorar tan amargamente. Se lamentaran por burlarse de ella.**

* * *

Oh boy, esto realmente me causo un _"no se que"_ en mi estomago, algo como cuando lloras... o llevas horas sin comer :"v

la verdad ya no sabia como llevar la relación entre Eli y Nozomi, pero la inspiración coopero con la condición de no meterla al sótano :v

Un saludo y un abrazo a todas las personas que siguen este fic :)

 **¡NOS VEMOS, NOS VEMOS, NOS VEMOS! *-***


End file.
